tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Metal Soldier
'"Heavy Metal Soldier" '(no official name) is an almost insane BLU Soldier Freak, created by Eltorro64Rus. He has no specific theme and during his debut following songs were played: *As Blood Runs Black - Strife (Chug Chug) *Bring Me The Horizon - Pray For Plagues *Periphery - Icarus Lives! (Instrumental) Appearence Heavy Metal Soldier is a BLU Soldier wearing Dr's Dapper Topper. For some time he had burned Scout head instead of his right knee. He lacks the grenades a standard Soldier has. Personality and Behavior Heavy Metal Soldier is a crazy freak, who loves progressive and heavy metal music. He is quite hot-headed and prefers to solve all arguements with guitar solo battles, rather than words. If it won't help, then he won't hesitate to start a fight with his opponent. HMS's likes to collect different things and if he finds something, he insists on keeping it to himself even if this belongs to someone else. If something will be taken away from him, he'll do everything to return it and punish the thief (or actual owner). Just like that, he kept RED Scout's burned head and assaulted RED Spy and Heavy for trying to get Scout back. HMS seems to store all his stuff inside his bottomless pocket. HMS's preference on solving all conflicts the brutal way is most likely because he just isn't really smart – when it comes to speaking with someone, he can easily get tricked by them. Powers and Abilities True to his name, Heavy Metal Soldier is a professional bass guitar player. Before starting a solo battle, he makes a ritual of bass guitar consuming. While he plays, tombstones come out of ground. If his opponent won't be able to make all of them go back into the ground, HMS claims to be the winner. Also, if his opponent manages to do it, but he wasn't alone, HMS will state that opponents allies should play too. HMS seems to be professional fighter, as he can easily dodge and block enemy attacks. HMS can revive after getting exploded into pieces and revival won't be prevented if few limbs are missing. The most powerful HMS's superpower is ability to transform his upper body into all-sucking void, which has quite big range of effect. It is unknown where all sucked-in objects transfer to. Faults and Weaknesses *The biggest fault of Heavy Metal Soldier's void, is the fact that it activates randomly, which means that it might play bad joke against Soldier himself; *HMS will also struggle fighting against unintelligent Freaks, as they most likely won't play solo battle with him and rather attack first; *When it comes to fighting, HMS seems to have the same durability as ordinary Soldier, making him struggle against much stronger Freaks. *HMS acts very similar to Rubberfruit if soap is said three times. Trivia *The third part of "Scout's Amazing Adventures" is counted as Heavy Metal Soldier's debut, because the second part was uploaded by Eltorro later in March. *According to Eltorro, HMS was actually made by user MingebagSource. Note: text written in russian Notable Videos Scout's Amazing Adventures *Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 2/6) *Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 3/6) *Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 4/6) *Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 5/6) References Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by Eltorro64Rus Category:Near-normal Category:Soldiers Category:Enthusiasts